The Unexpected
by aa-girl0713
Summary: They thought it was only an urban legend. They thought it was a game. They thought nothing could happen to them. They're wrong...DEAD wrong. Warning: Character Deaths. R&R please!
1. Trip

It was 9:00 in the evening. Naruto and the gang were on their way to a vacation house in the valley.

While he was driving his older brother's car, Sasuke noticed Lee reading a novel (which he doesn't do normally).

"Watcha got there, Lee?" he asked him.

Neji answered for Lee. "He's so fascinated with the story. It's a…horror story."

"What!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Horror. H-O-R-R-O-R." Asahi Suzume spelled out to her.

"Are we there yet?" Ino asked impatiently.

"Almost…there," Unecha Kia, Kabuto's girlfriend, replied. "We just need to turn left from here and just go straight and…"

SCREECH.

"What the! Sasuke, what's happening?" Sazumi (Sasuke's twin sister) shouted out.

"For crying out loud! The breaks! They aren't working!"

"Oh god." Sakura cried out repeatedly.

"We're…going…to die!" Zikara Ria shouted out.

The car went on spinnig.

Sasuke thought they will die…they'll crash first…then die."

Wrong, they didn't crash.

CRASH. (Joke. They crashed. )

And all went black.

Akada Kayee, Kia's best friend, switched on her flashlight.

"Alright. Who ain't dead? Say something."

Some groaned. Some said "Ow". All said something but Naruto did something…different.

Gaara seemed to smell something…"

"What the hell…is that…smell?"

The others sniffed the atmosphere."

"Opps, my bad." Naruto said.

"Eew!" All shouted out. "Ugh…Naruto!"

"Mazami, your brother stinks…literally." Ohochi Saya said to Naruto's older sister.

"I know. He does that every unexpected moment." Mazami replied.

Sasuke changed the subject. "Damn...Itachi will kill me when this car's a wreck..."

"It is a wreck." Kia muttered. "We crashed, so the car's a wreck."

"Don't discourage me, woman!"

"I ain't listening! Nananana!"

"LQ (lovers' quarrel)!" Everyone shouted out.

"What!" Sasuke answered.

"We're SO not LQ! And F.Y.I., I got boyfriend already! Ha!"

"Hey guys!" Shino called out, "Haven't you noticed that we've been inside for 15 minutes!"  
"No."

"Can we just get outta this Honda van!" Sazumi exclaimed.

"I can't leave the car here, you know!" Sasuke answered.

"Why not!" Akihiko Miyuki asked.

"Damn it! You know why!"

"Why?" Taneguchi Inodama asked.

"That's because, idiot, as I said, Itachi will kill US when he finds out that this car's a wreck." Sasuke answered.

"Us? You mean 'me' (talks about Sasuke) coz' you're the one driving." Sazumi said.

"You're going to make me take the blame! If you're forgetting, _imoto_, you begged." Sasuke said, emphasizing the word "imoto".

"Maybe you're forgetting, _nii-san_, you're the one who ordered me to." Sazumi answered, also emphasizing the word "nii-san".

"Cut it out, Uchiha." Neji snapped.

"Erm…which one?" Kayee asked.

The Uchiha siblings blinked twice and said nothing.

"Oooh! Let's do ini mini miny moe!" Inodama cried out.

"That's stupid." Sasuke muttered.

"Uhh…guys?" Shino said.

"That's really stupid." Sasuke added.

"I'm hungry." Naruto muttered.

"I know you are…here's your knuckle sandwich." Mazami replied.

WHAM.

"Ouchie."

"GUYS!" Shino called out.

"What!"

"Can we just get outta this car! I'm starting to feel a cramp on my shoulder!"

"…so?" Everyone asked.

"I'll kick you…" Gaara muttered.

"Not if I kick you first…" Saya mumbled.

As they all got out of the piece of junk (I mean, car), they were stunned.

"Woah! We crashed just by the vacation house!" Suzume exclaimed.

"Cool." Kia said to herself, "Hey! Where is Temari and Kankuro?"

Suddenly, a black car stopped in front of them. Temari and Kankuro stepped out of the car.

"Next time, I drive!" Kankuro mumbled to Temari. "You drive like crazy…which you are."

"It's my car, you know…you're just the backseat driver."

"Hey Tem! Where's our stuff?" Miyuki asked.

"They're in the trunk." Temari replied, throwing the car keys to Miyuki,

"I can't believe we're going to stay here…" Kankuro muttered,

"Oh c'mon, it's only for a week!" Ria said.

Miyuki came back with all of their stuff.

"I can't believe you can carry them all at the same time." Sakura said.

"Not really. Kia and Sazumi are carrying the other stuff." Miyuki replied.

"I wanna sleep now…" Kia yawned. It was already 10:00 in the evening.

"Okay. We'll get some shut-eye first and we all fix our stuff tomorrow." Kayee said.

Everyone agreed.

"Wait! Who's gonna sleep where and with who?" Ten-Ten asked.

"Can I sleep with Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto asked. Sakura hit him on the head.

"Heck no!"

Naruto slept with Lee. Sakura and Ino slept together. Suzume and Saya slept together. Shino and Sasuke slept together. Kia and Kayee slept together. Neji slept alone. Kiba and Hinata slept together. Gaara slept alone. Ria slept with Inodama. Temari and Kankuro slept in different beds but in the same room. (Waita minute, did I say Gaara was sleeping? Ahahaha. He wasn't. )

Next day, all the girls cooked their breakfast while the guys…well, they were total…SLACKERS (!) for the time being.

Lee stood up from his chair, exclaiming, "I'm finished with the novel."

"Hooray…?" Neji said, with no reaction.

"Oh great. You're sarcastic today." Lee muttered, "…who wants to read the novel?"

Crickets chirping.

Lee faces Gaara.

"Hey Gaara, you're a creepy type of guy, right? Then, read the novel…c'mon!"

Gaara didn't reply and took a sit.

"Oh fine, I'll read it." Sasuke answered "Gimme' that book."

Lee smiled with delight and handed Sasuke the book.

8 hours passed. It was 6:00 in the evening. Sasuke was done reading it.

"Woah…that was…fast!" Kia said.

"Think you can beat that, Unecha?" Sasuke replied, smirking.

"Yeah!"

"Then, show me."

"Later…don't have time for your silly little competition!"

"LQ again." Sazumi muttered.

Kia grumbled and stormed out of the room.

"She dig's me." Sasuke said, smiling.

"No, I don't!" Kia exclaimed, overhearing him.

"What now?" Suzume asked, "We got nothing to do…"

"How about 'Truth or Dare'?" Saya suggested.

"Alright, who wants to play…?" Temari asked.

"We do!"

Everyone joined in.

After several minutes, it was Sasuke's turn to give a dare to Lee.

"Say 'Bloody Mary' 13 times in the washroom. Make sure all the lights are off and the door is closed." He said.

"You can't be serious!" Lee replied.

"C'mon…you ain't chicken, aren't you?" Kankuro asked.

"No, course not. I'll do it."

"Where on earth did you get that dare?" Kia asked Sasuke.

"Lee's novel." Sasuke replied. He seemed to notice that Kia was worried. "Don't worry…it ain't real."

Is Sasuke right? Or is he wrong?


	2. Dead Wrong

Lee walked into the washroom. He turned off the lights and closed the door.

"Bloody Mary." He said the thirteenth time.

Nothing happened. So, Lee got out of the washroom.

"I told you…it ain't real." Sasuke whispered to Kia.

"Yeah yeah. I believe you." Kia replied.

Suzume spun the bottle. The bottle stopped in front of Ria.

Ria chose dare and so, Suzume gave her the same dare Sasuke gave Lee. Ria nervously did the dare.

And nothing happened…again!

Naruto, Sakura, Inodama and Sazumi did the same dare.

And of course, NOTHING HAPPENED (yet?).

It was now 10:00 in the evening.

Kayee stood up and told everyone that it was time for bed.

"Where are you going!" Sasuke asked his fraternal twin.

"I'm gonna brush my teeth…you don't expect my teeth to be smelly while I'm sleeping…" Sazumi replied.

Sazumi reached the washroom. She held up her toothbrush, put toothpaste on it and she started brushing her teeth.

"It's going to be a bright beautiful Wednesday…" Saya said to her best friend, Suzume.

"I wonder what'll we do tomorrow…" Suzume replied.

"Beats me." Saya answered, shrugging her shoulders.

"I wonder what I'll cook for breakfast tomorrow…" Mazami said to herself.

Kia knocked on the door to the washroom.

"Sazumi? You still there?" She asked, "Are you done yet? It's been nine minutes already. What are you doing in there?"

"Still here, Kia. I'm busy. I'm brushing my hair."

"Before going to bed! Sazumi, you're just going to sleep…you're not going out anyway, right? You don't need to comb your --"

Kia suddenly heard Sazumi scream. "Oh god! Sazumi!" Kia tried opening the door. It was jammed.

"Oh god. Oh god. Oh god." She mumbled.

Just then, the rest of the gang ran to her.

"What happened!" Miyuki exclaimed.

"I don't know! The door's jammed!" Kia replied.

Sasuke moved Kia aside and kicked the door open…and all of them were horrified at the sight.

What they saw was…Sazumi, being strangled by a hand…a bloody hand.

"Oh god." Sasuke muttered.

And in a blink of an eye, the hand disappeared, leaving Sazumi unconscious (still alive.)

"Oh god." Kayee muttered.

"What the hell was that doing there!" Ino cried out.

Kia turned to Sasuke. "Ain't real, huh?" She said to him.

Sasuke shook his head. "We must have been hallucinating…nothing happened."  
"It better be nothing." Gaara replied. And all of them went to bed (including Sazumi), except Sasuke and Shino.

"Do you think the urban legend's true?" Shino asked.

"It can't be. If it was…Lee, Naruto, Inodama and Sakura would have also experience a bloody hand trying to strangle them." Sasuke replied.

"So, you're saying…we should…forget about what happened earlier?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, nothing bad would happen…"

WRONG.

Ino walked up very early the next day. She went out to the balcony to have some fresh air…

DRIP.

Ino felt something touched her forehead…she looked up…

"OH MY GOD!"

Everyone rushed to her.

"What now!" Neji said to her.

"It's Naruto…"

"What happened? What about Naruto?"

Ino looked away from all of them. She pointed a finger upwards. Neji looked up. His eyes widened.

"Damn. Make sure Hinata doesn't see-- " Neji gasped. He saw Hinata… too horrified at the sight…and her eyes…full of pain and sorrow…

"NARUTO!" Hinata cried out.

Kia and the others brought her inside, leaving Mazami outside.

"Don't worry…little brother…" She said, "You're in safer hands now…"

And a tear fell down her cheek.

It was now 10:45 in the evening…everyone was wide awake, all of their eyes were wide-open. All of them couldn't sleep.

There was silence.

They lost Naruto…Hinata kept on weeping as Ino kept on comforting her. The only sound that can be heard was Hinata's soft cries.

Then, Sakura stood up.

"I'm scared! I wanna leave!"

"NO!" Sasuke shouted at her. "We need to find 'it' first!"

"Find the killer yourself! I'm going!" Sakura exclaimed, "I'm going to pack my things and I'll be going back home! C'mon Ino! Hinata! Let's go!"

Sakura, Ino and Hinata went upstairs to pack up their things.

Shino looked at Sasuke.

"I can't stand losing a friend…" He said to him.

"So do I, Shino." He replied.

Suddenly, Kiba ran into the room.

"HEY! HAVE YOU SEEN LEE! HE'S MISSING!"

"WHAT!" Everyone said.

"We gotta find him…NOW!" Kiba exclaimed, going out of the vacation house. And everyone followed.

"Sakura, c'mon, let's go find Lee too…" Ino said.

"No. I'm going. That's final." Sakura replied sternly.

"Well," Ino replied, "I'm gonna look for Lee too." And Ino left the room, Hinata followed.

And Sakura was all…ALONE.


	3. Going, Going, Gone

Sakura was finished packing her things.

"Finally," she said, "I'm done. Now I could get outta here." She started brushing her hair.

And for a moment there, she thought she saw a bloody girl with long, black hair standing right next to her. And the mysterious girl disappeared.

"What on earth?!?"

She looked around her room.

"I must hallucinating…" She said to herself and continued brushing her hair.

-0-

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang was still looking for Lee.

"Where could he be?" Ten-Ten said, worried.

"Don't worry…we'll find him." Suzume said.

"Oh gee…I hope he's okay."

-0-

Sakura was about to leave the room when the door slammed shut.

"Oh god!!! Hey! Open up you damn door!!!" She then started to call out for help. "HINATA! INO! SASUKE-KUN! HELP ME!"

No one came to help her.

But then, she heard laughter…the creepy kind of laughter…

"HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME!" The voice said, mimicking Sakura's cries.

"Don't—turn—around." Sakura said to herself.

"Turn around, Sakura…" The voice said in a high pitch voice.

Sakura did as she was told, with her eyes closed.

"Come on, Sakura…open your eyes."

"No."

"No? Don't play games with me. Now, open your eyes."

"No!"

"OPEN—YOUR—EYES." The voice hissed.

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

"Open your eyes and you shall see…"

And it seemed that the voice was fading away…

Sakura opened her eyes and saw nothing else in her room.

"Woah…that—was—weird. I must have been dreaming (even though she was standing!)…"

Then suddenly, she felt something cold touched her shoulders.

Sakura turned around. She gasped.

She saw the girl. The girl seized Sakura's neck.

She made a blood-curdling scream.

-0-

"WHAT WAS THAT?!?" Kia exclaimed.

"Hmm…do you think it's…" Sazumi was interrupted when they heard the scream again.

"HELL YEAH!!! I KNOW SAKURA'S SCREAM ANYWHERE!!!" Ino exclaimed.

"That's bad." Kayee muttered.

"Okay, you girls go back to the vacation house while us guys go and continue to look for Lee." Neji said.

The girls did as they were told and went back to the vacation house.

"I don't think it should be called a vacation house." Kankuro said.

"Yeah, I agree." Shikamaru said.

"C'mon, let's continue searching…" Sasuke said.

"Right." They all replied.

-0-

Meanwhile, the girls reached the vacation house.

As they got inside, they saw that all the lights were out.

"Sakura?" Ino called out, "Where are you?"

No answer.

"Sakura?" Kayee called out.

Hinata started to sweat. "Oh no…please…not Sakura too…"

"Let's check upstairs. C'mon now." Saya said.

As they got there, they immediately went straight to Sakura's room.

"Sakura? Are you in there?" Suzume asked.

No answer.

When Kia was about to open the door, the door open by itself.

It was pretty dark in Sakura's room…not to mention that it was a mess…and it was freakin' cold!

Miyuki then noticed a figure lying on Sakura's bed. "I think Sakura's asleep." She said.

"No, Miyuki. I—don't—think—Sakura's asleep…" Kayee said.

Temari went to the bed and pulled the sheets off.

Hinata gave out a scream and fainted.

"NO!!! SAKURA!!! " Ino cried out.

All the girls now knew that Sakura was stabbed to death.

"…oh god." Kia muttered.

"What do we do now?" Sazumi and Suzume asked together.

"Let's tell the others…" Kia replied.

"I'll stay here and watch over Sakura's body." Temari said.

"No, Temari. It's too risky." Saya replied.

"What about Hinata?" Sazumi asked.

"Err…okay. Ino, Miyuki and Suzume, stay here." Saya said, "Kayee, Kia and Sazumi, come with me."

"That's your plan?" Temari asked.

"Yeah. Why? You got a problem with that?" Saya replied.

"No. I was just asking."

Saya rolled her eyes. "Good…well, come on…go already!"

"Oh, yeah. Going now."

As soon as the other girls left, the chill in the air left the room.


	4. Bored to Death

Soon after they found out that Sakura's dead, the gang finally found Lee. Well, he's dead though…(what?!? He was buried alive!)

The remaining people in the gang got the dead bodies (okay, corpses), each of them placed in a huge bag (like the ones the police used to place the dead body in during a murder investigation). And all of them were placed in Temari's car (not to mention shiny!).

"Okay. Why my car again?" Temari exclaimed.

"Coz' my car's broken!" Sasuke said, pissed off.

"CORRECTION. Coz' Itachi's car is broken because of Sasuke." Kia said.

_Sizzle. _(That was Sasuke's reaction)

"Quit it, Unecha."

"Why should I?"

"I said so."

"Make me."

"HEY, YOU TWO!!! TOJIKOMERU (SHUT UP)!!!" Shino exclaimed. Sasuke and Kia followed. (Note:-gasps- Shino speaks! Woohoo!)

-0-

"Some of us should go and bring the bodies back to the city." Neji suggested.

Then there was silence.

"I'll go." Miyuki volunteered.

"That's one." Kayee muttered.

"I'll—go." Hinata said.

"That's two." Shikamaru said.

"I'll go too." Kiba said, "But I'll drive."

"I don't think so." Temari interrupted, "I'm going…I'm dragging Kankuro too."

"WHAT?!? But I—" Kankuro was interrupted.

"WHEN I SAY YOU GO…YOU GO." Temari said sternly.

Kankuro rolled his eyes. "Ok. Whatever."

"What about you…Gaara?" Temari asked.

Gaara said nothing. (Which I think means he's staying and I don't want to persuade him to leave too.)

"Err…okay." Temari said, "Come on. Let's go."

-0-

"So…Miyuki, Hinata, Kiba, Temari and Kankuro volunteered to go." Sasuke said.

"Don't forget Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji." Kia added.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "WHY?"

"They left also in the last minute. Ino dragged Shikamaru and Chouji along." Suzume explained.

"Don't forget Mazami and Ten-Ten." Sazumi said.

"Yeah, Mazami and Ten-Ten too." Suzume said.

Just then, Kia's cellphone rings.

"WHO COULD BE CALLING AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!?" Sazumi exclaimed.

Kia gasped. "Kabuto!"

_Kia…are you okay? You haven't answered my calls_, Kabuto replied.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kia said in a sad voice, "Sorry for not answering back your calls."

_It's ok_, Kabuto replied.

Just then, Sasuke grabbed Kia's cellphone.

"Hello Kabuto? Yeah. It's me, Sasuke."

_Sasuke? Man. What's going on there? C'mon, tell._

"Well, we sort of have a BIG problem."

_How big??_

"Damn big."

Sazumi grabbed the cellphone from Sasuke.

"BIG BIG."

Suzume grabbed the cellphone from Sazumi.

"It's a very BIG deal!"

Kia grabbed her cellphone from Suzume.

"Don't mind them, especially Sasuke, he's acting weird…for now…" She said in a cheerful way.

"WHAT?!?" Sasuke exclaimed. Kia stuck out her tongue at him. (Beh.)

"Okay, I'll call you back, okay?"

_Hai_, Kabuto replied.

"Love you." Kia said.

_Love you too_, he replied.

Sasuke got pissed off. (HAHAHA.)

-0-

It has been 3 hours already since the others left the vacation house. And as for the rest of the gang, well, they were now looking for the killer.

"This is going to be a tough one." Neji said.

"You got that right." Kayee replied.

Inodama gave out a sigh.

"I'm bored."

"I don't know why he didn't leave." Sazumi whispered to Saya.

"I'm bored." Inodama repeated.

"WE KNOW, INODAMA." Suzume replied, getting pissed off.

"I'm bored…bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. BORED. BORED. BORED. BORED. BORED!!!"

"Inodama?" Sazumi called out, in a sweet (sarcastic) tone.

"Yes?" Inodama said with a smile.

"SHUT UP!!!" Sazumi shouted, "CAN YOU JUST PLAY OUTSIDE OR SOMETHING?!?"

"Uhh…okay!" Inodama replied, gladly, "Come on, Ria-chan!"

"Okay!" Ria replied.

Sasuke watched the two went off closely…very closely. They were really going to play outside…for the VERY…

…LAST…

…TIME.


	5. Caught!

The two kids, Inodama and Ria, were just sitting on the couch outside, thinking about what game they want to play.

"Ria-chan! Let's play ball!"

"I don't like that game…I suck in ball games."

_Yeah, you're right_, Inodama said in his head. "Uhh…how 'bout we play…'Hide and Go Sick'?"

"That's fine with me…" He replied, _Finally…we agreed on something._

-0-

"Who could it be?" Kia asked, "Do you think there are killers in the woods?"

"That's gotta be…the stupidest idea I've ever heard." Sasuke muttered.

"SHUT UP, UCHIHA!!!"

"…which one?" Kayee asked.

Kia gave her a stare. "Isn't it obious?!

"Chill, Kia." Kayee replied.

Then, a moment later, Sasuke stood up from his chair.

"Where are you going?" Neji asked.

"I'm gonna check on the two."

"I'll go too." Shino added.

"NO." Sasuke replied in a stern voice.

All were shocked at his reaction.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked, "You got a problem with that?"

Sasuke glared at him. "I just need some space." And he left the room.

"Do you notice that Sasuke's acting a bit weird?" Suzume asked.

"Yeah…I noticed that the moment we stepped foot in this place…" Sazumi replied.

"Sasuke seemed to be attracted to this place at that moment." Kia added.

"Wait a minute…do you think…" Kayee was interrupted when Sasuke who came rushing into the room.

"What's wrong?" They all asked together.

"I…I…I couldn't find the two!"

"WHAT?!"

"DAMN IT. WHERE THE HELL DID THEY GO?!" Sazumi exclaimed.

"Oh no…not again!" Kia said.

All of them including Sasuke rushed outside to look for Inodama and Ria…but they failed. Sazumi was worried the most.

"Why Inodama? Why him?" She said.

"Sazumi…" Kayee said.

"Don't worry, Sazumi. We'll find him…Ria too." Suzume said.

"But that's what you said to Ten-Ten…that you were gonna find Lee (Neji told Sazumi about this) …remember?"

-Flashback-

"_Where could he (Lee) be?" Ten-Ten said, worried._

"_Don't worry…we'll find him." Suzume said._

"_Oh gee…I hope he's okay."_

-Flashback Ends-

"Yes Sazumi, I…remember." Suzume said.

"I WON'T ACCEPT THE FACT THAT INODAMA (AND RIA) IS GONNA DIE!!!" Sazumi cried out.

"Sazumi, don't give up too quickly." Shino said.

"Shino…yeah, you're right." She replied.

-0-

They did find the two…and to their dismay, they (Inodama and Ria)…are dead. And to be specific, they were beaten up to their deaths.

"DAMN IT!!!" Sazumi cried out, falling down to her knees. Shino came to her and started to comfort her. "It's all my fault…I just had to send him away…I'm such an idiot!!!"

"Stop saying that. Don't blame yourself…it's not your fault." Shino replied. (Note: Why is Shino the one comforting her? Why not her brother (Sasuke)? Hmm…)

"There are only eight of us left." Gaara said.

"Who will be the next?" Suzume asked.

"There won't be a next!" Kayee and Neji said.

"We have to be very careful now. Like what Gaara said, there are only a few of us here." Saya said, "What's our plan then?"

"I don't know." Kia replied, "We just have to be cautious of our surroundings."

"I agree…c'mon, let's head back to the vacation house." Sasuke said.

"What about Inodama and Ria?" Shino asked.

"Put them in the bags (NOTE: Like I said in the previous chapter, the one the police use to put the dead bodies in during a crime investigation)" Sasuke replied.

"C'mon Sazumi, let's go." Shino said.

"Okay." Sazumi said in a small voice.

-0-

While Shino was still comforting Sazumi in the kitchen, the others were discussing the problem in the living room. (No one but Gaara noticed Sasuke leaving the living room.)

"I'm scared…" Suzume said.

"You're not the only one." Kayee replied.

"Err…does anybody know where Sasuke-kun went?" Kia asked.

"Why do you ask?" Saya asked.

"I just want to check on him…if he's…okay."

"He's upstairs." Gaara said. And off Kia went.

-0-

_Now where could he be? Hmm_, Kia thought.

"I'm in the balcony, Kia." Sasuke replied, as if he was expecting her or something.

"Sasuke-kun…" She said.

"Why are you looking for me?"

"Aren't you scared that you are alone in this balcony?"

"Not anymore." He smiled.

"Are you not worried that you MIGHT be the next 'one'?"

"I'm not."

"Why not?"

"Kia, come here…" And she did.

Sasuke grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Don't worry…I'm here…no one is going to hurt you…" And for a MOMENT there, she was safe in the arms of a close friend…

-0-

Meanwhile, the others were still talking about the problem.

"Do you think we should tell Sasuke and Kia about the things we have talked about?" Suzume.

"Yeah, of course. Unless, you want them dead." Neji said.

"And you don't want that to happen, right?" Saya asked.

"Well, obviously, if I weren't the killer…which I'm not!" Suzume replied.

Sazumi stood up from her chair and headed upstairs. "I'll just be with the two." She said to them.

"Are you sure you're okay now?" asked Shino, who looked very worried about her. (NOTE: Hmm…are you thinking what I'm thinking? OMG. Shino, are you hitting on her?! )

"Yeah, I'm okay…for now." She replied. And off she went.

-0-

"Sasuke-kun, I have something to tell you…" Kia said.

"What…?" He asked.

"I'm sorry for all the nasty things I've said about you…I really didn't mean them…gomen…"

"You're forgiven and I'm…sorry too…"

_Sasuke-kun…if only I weren't so nervous telling you how much you really mean to me…I just wanna tell you how much I feel about you so badly_, she thought.

"Kia…may I…ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"What…are…" He paused.

"You were saying?"

Sasuke continued and held her tighter. "Kia, what…are…your…LAST WORDS?"

Kia's eyes widened. "What?"

Sasuke smiled. "You heard me right. What are your last words?" Kia gasped when she saw him takingout a knife from his pocket.

"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO WITH THAT?! LET ME GO!!!" Kia cried out.

"Good-bye…Kia." He whispered in her ear.

Before he had the chance to stab her, someone hit him on the head with a shovel, which made Sasuke unconscious. And that someone was none other than ("Drum roll please")…Sazumi!

"Sazumi!" Kia cried out.

"Kia…are you alright?" Sazumi asked.

"Oh Sazumi…it's Sasuke-kun all along! He killed Naruto and the others!"

"Now that you've mention it…we better tell the others! C'mon!"

But before they could run off, Sasuke grabbed a hold of one of Sazumi's legs.

"YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY FROM ME THAT EASILY, GIRL." Sasuke exclaimed.

"AHH!!! NO!!! LET GO OF ME YOU BAST—" But before she could finish her sentence, she fell down unconscious. Sasuke followed soon after.

Kia gasped. "SAZUMI!!!"

The others came in as soon as possible. All were shocked.

"Sasuke…is the killer…right?" Shino asked.

Kia nodded.

"What…now?" Saya asked.

"Gaara, help me tie up Sasuke while he's still unconscious. Hurry." Neji said, "Shino, carry Sazumi."

"Okay." Shino answered.

"I don't take orders from you." Gaara said.

"It's for all of our sake, you know." Shino answered, "We have to be cooperative with each other."

"It's a matter of life and death." Neji added.

And finally, Gaara became cooperative with them.

-0-

Meanwhile, the girls (without Sazumi) were in the living room

"Poor Sazumi." Suzume said.

"Yeah…" Kia whispered.

"I'm just curious, Kia. What happened between you and Sasuke?" Kayee asked.

"I…uhmm…well…we were…talking." Kia replied.

"Well, obviously!" Saya said, "C'mon. Tell."

"I told him that I was sorry for being nasty at him at times…" Kia replied.

"Ooooh!" Suzume teased. Kia blushed.

"You…like him…don't you?" Kayee asked.

"NO!" Kia exclaimed, "How could I like him while I'm in a relationship with somebody else?"

"You must be a two-timer…" Saya teased.

"Grr."

-0-

While the girls were in the living room, the guys (except for Shino, who was still watching over Sazumi) were in the kitchen. They were watching over Sasuke. They were waiting for him to give some things that should be answered.

Then, Sasuke wakes up with a smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" Neji asked in a stern voice.

"It's my way of congratulating you for finding out who the killer is…" Sasuke replied.

"Why…" Neji asked, "Why did you…kill them?"

"You took the dare for granted…you thought it was only made up…" Sasuke replied.

Gaara looked at Neji. "This is not Sasuke." He said to him.

"What do you mean 'he's not Sasuke'?" Neji asked.

"Look at his eyes…they're different." Gaara replied.

Neji did. He looked straight to Sasuke's eyes and found out that Gaara was right…

…it wasn't Sasuke at all.

"Who are you really?" Neji and Gaara asked together.

But before they could get the answer, the lights went off and screams were heard.

But as the lights went on again, the two find themselves alone in the kitchen. Sasuke was gone…

…and so was Kia.


	6. This Is It

Kia didn't know why she was standing in the washroom when she was in the living room moments ago.

But one thing is for sure she wasn't alone in the washroom at first.

"Kia! There you are…" Kayee said to her.

"We've been looking all over you…" Saya added"

"And we thought Sasuke got you or something." Suzume said.

Kia scratched her head. "I don't know how I came to the washroom."

"Never mind that. How can we stop Sasuke?" Neji asked.

"It's not Sasuke, I just know it." Kia muttered.

"So, rephrase your question with this: How can we stop Bloody Mary?" Gaara said.

"Fine. Whatever. –gives out a sigh- How can we stop Bloody Mary?" Neji said in an irritated way.

"How can we put the evil soul to rest?" Suzume asked.

"Well…I sorta know some incantations. Maybe there is one we could use…" Kayee said.

"THEN, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US ABOUT THAT?!?" Kia exclaimed.

Kayee scratched her head. "Well, err…you didn't ask."

_Sizzle_. (That was Kia's reaction this time )

"I think I know how we could put Bloody Mary to rest…" Kayee said.

"HOW?!" They all exclaimed.

"It's simple, find Bloody Mary's body and…of course, Sasuke." She explained.

"Simple?! What do you mean 'simple'?!" Saya said, "We're going to look for that…that Sasuke!!!"

"I know, Saya. But we have too…so we can get off this freakin' place!" Suzume said

"Ahh—good point." Saya replied.

Then suddenly, Kia's cellphone rings again.

"AH! It's Kabuto-kun! ♥" Kia exclaimed.

"Oh brother. I can't believe you're that boyfriend-crazy." Neji muttered.

"SHUT UP!!!" Kia shouted at him.

_Hey Kia, I'm just gonna tell you that Itachi and I are coming over there_, Kabuto said.

"You are?!" Kia said happily.

_Yeah, it's a good thing Itachi agreed to come along_, he replied. _I DIDN'T AGREE TO COME WITH YOU!!! YOU DRAGGED ME ALONG_, Kia knew that it was Itachi saying that.

"Okay…that's great! Oh Kabuto, I miss you so much…really."

"Eew." Saya muttered.

_Sizzle._ (Kia's reaction again.)

_I miss you too_, Kabuto said to Kia, _well, gotta go. Bye._

"Yeah…bye!"

"So, what did your boyfriend say?" Kayee asked.

"He's coming…along with Itachi." She replied.

Just then, they all heard Shino calling out for them.

-0-

As soon as they got to Shino and Sazumi, they were all shocked.

"What's wrong with Sazumi?" Kayee asked.

"Why's she…turning…blue?" Kia asked.

"You expect her turning pink?" Shino asked. Kia ignored him.

"Oh gawd. So, what are we gonna do?" Kayee asked.

"Do you think Bloody Mary made Sazumi like that?" Saya asked.

"I guess so." Shino replied.

"Great. We need to find Bloody Mary's body fast." Gaara said, "The only problem now is…where can we find her body?"

"Hey! What about Sasuke?" Kia asked.

"We'll get to him later." Neji said to her.

"Uhh, guys…I think you don't need to do that." Suzume pointed out.

"WHY?!" They all asked.

Kia gasped. "Kabuto (and Itachi and…)!!!"

"Hey Kia!" Kabuto replied.

Itachi waved at them. "I'm wondering why Sasuke was running away from us when he got here…"

"He was…?" Kia said, "Well…err…he…well—"

"Don't worry about him." Itachi said to them as he showed them Sasuke tied up behind him. (Note: Itachi and Kabuto doesn't know what the others are up to yet.)

"LET ME GO!!!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"I don't know why Sasuke is acting like this…oh well." Kabuto said.

"Maybe…we should tell them already." Shino whispered to Neji.

Itachi overheard him. "Tell us what?"

"Should we…?" Neji asked Gaara.

"You decide." Gaara replied.

"Just spit it out." Itachi snapped.

They all sighed and started to tell the two everything.

-0-

Moments later after explaining everything, Kabuto checked Sazumi's temperature.

"This is bad." He said, "Very bad. We have to find Bloody Mary's body sowe can do the 'ritual' Kayee knows of. We better put Bloody Mary to rest…NOW."

"Now? Can we do that later?" Kia asked.

"Hey, how 'bout this… can we just go back to my sister?!" Itachi exclaimed.

"Why do we need to find the body now?" Kayee asked.

"If we don't find Bloody Mary's body and put her to rest, Sazumi…will…die."

"Oh okay…WHAT?!?!" Itachi cried out. (Note: How un-Itachi like. )

"Yeah. You heard me right." Kabuto said.

"What's the cure? Where's the cure? OH SHIT. We don't know where the freakin' body is!!!" Itachi said, freaking out. (Note: HOW UN-ITACHI LIKE!!! HAHAHA!!!)

"Calm down, man. We're going to look for the body." Suzume said to him.

Silence.

"WELL? DON'T JUST STAND HERE AND WAIT FOR MY SISTER TO DIE! LOOK. FOR. THE. BODY." Itachi shouted.

"Oh yeah!" They said.

"But wait a minute, aren't you going to help us?" Saya asked.

"I'm staying here to watch over Sasuke." Itachi replied.

"Suit yourself." Kabuto said, "C'mon, let's go."

"I'll stay here…I'm gonna watch over Sazumi in the kitchen." Shino said.

"Okay." Neji said.

"Okay. But don't you dare do anything else with my sister, Aburame." Itachi said.

Shino gulped (Note: How…un-Shino like…?) and went to the kitchen with the dying Sazumi.

-0-

Two hours have already passed and still no sign of Bloody Mary's body, which makes it three more hours to go until Sazumi…well, dies. Everyone (except Gaara, Neji and Kabuto) started to freak out.

"SAZUMI'S GONNA DIE!!! WAHAHA!!!" Suzume cried out.

"NO!!!" Kia said.

"C'mon guys, quit freaking out." Saya said.

"Yeah, don't give in…just yet." Kayee said.

Two hours have passed again and still no sign of the body. (Note: So, it's like…an hour to go.)

"AHHH!!! SAZUMI'S GOING TO DIE!!!" Saya and Kayee said.

"YEAH!!! WAHAHA!!!" Suzume and Kia said.

"Uhh…can I have a break first?" Neji asked.

"BREAK?!" They exclaimed.

"I need to go (to the washroom)…" Neji said.

"Okay." They replied.

A minute later, they all heard a loud shout in the washroom.

"OH MY GAWD! NEJI!!!" Saya said.

They all rushed to the washroom.

Luckily, the door was unlocked…and Neji was still alive.

"Woah! And we thought you were a goner." Suzume said.

"I thought so too." Neji replied. He looked at the mirror.

"Why did you shout anyway?" Gaara asked.

"I saw something in the mirror. It was…_her_." Neji replied.

Kabuto looked at his watch. "Thirty minutes left."

The girls started to freak out again. Neji forced himself to be calm. Gaara…well…just stood there. Kabuto…was thinking were the body was.

"Hmm…" Neji said, "The body must be somewhere in here…but where?"

And his question was about to be answered.

When he leaned against the mirror...

CREEEEEK.

The mirror slid to one side.

And they were surprised to see…a passageway.

"OH MY GAWD! NEJI! YOU'RE A GAWD DAMN GENIUS!!!" Suzume exclaimed, "YOU FOUND IT (Note: She meant the way to...Bloody Mary's body)!!!"

Everyone was absolutely sure that this…

...is it.


	7. Soon It Will Be Over

_The clock was ticking._

_An hour and a half left._

_Sazumi's life is on the line._

_Time's running…_

_…out._

-0-

"Damn it. Why are taking a long time?! Damn!" Itachi mumbled, looking stressed and worried.

Sasuke, on the other hand and who was still possessed by the killer spirit, Bloody Mary, was looking victorious at the moment.

-0-

Meanwhile, the others were still looking for Bloody Mary's body. As the time went by, they felt that it was hopeless and that could never find the body. And so, most of them sat down and thought of nothing but the horror that lies ahead of them.

"Come on guys, don't give up!" Kabuto assumed.

"We did already, Kabuto. You might as well…give up also." Gaara muttered.

"Have a heart, Gaara! Our friend's life is at stake!"

"I barely know her, you know. Why should I care—"

Saya slapped him.

"You idiot! Why do you say things about Sazumi, huh?! Jerk!" She cried to him.

Gaara stood still. He couldn't say anything to Saya after that.

"Hey, hey…let's not fight. We're supposed to look for the body, remember?" Kia said, trying to cheer up the others.

"Yeah, Kia-chan's right." Suzume said.

"Let's continue our search." Neji said, seconding the motion.

-0-

"She's cold." Shino said with his hand on Sazumi's forehead, "Not good."

He then reached for her hand and felt for a pulse.

There was…for now.

Shino was relieved yet he knew that it wouldn't last for long…

-0-

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY ALREADY?!? GAWD DAMN IT!" Itachi bellowed.

_Heh. Foolish human. You're just wasting your breath. Uchiha Sazumi will die soon enough. And your worries will lessen_, Sasuke…or Bloody Mary said in his/her head.

"DAMN IT ALL!!!" Itachi cried out.

"Hey, Itachi-san, nice vocabulary you got there." Kayee said.

"WHAT THE?!? YOU'RE HERE?!? YOU'RE BACK?!? HOLY SHIT!!! IF YOU'RE BACK, YOU MUST HAVE THE BODY ALREADY!!!"

"Yeah, yeah. We got it. So, lower down your voice already. Sheesh." Suzume muttered.

"HOW'D DID YOU FIND IT?!?"

"Without Neji, we couldn't find the body." Kia said.

"Yeah." Neji said, scratching his head.

-Flashback-

_"AHHH!!! THERE'S NO MORE HOPE!!! WAHAHA!!!" Suzume exclaimed._

_"Yeah! I agree. There's no way…we could find that body now—" Neji then tripped on something and found himself lying on his back, "Woah!"_

_"NEJI!!! YOU OK?" Kabuto asked._

_"What are you looking at?" Kayee asked._

_"Look. Up. There." Neji said, pointing to the ceiling._

_"EH?"_

_Gasps filled the room._

_They couldn't believed it._

_There it was…_

_…Bloody Mary's body._

-0-

"What a nice story…made me cry…GAWD DAMN IT!!! SAVE MY SISTER ALREADY!!!" Itachi roared.

_Annoying humans, they're getting on my nerves already…I might as well_, Bloody Mary's thoughts were interrupted when Itachi dragged Sasuke to where Sazumi was.

-0-

"Aburame. What are you doing with my sister?!" Itachi said, seeing Shino holding Sazumi's hand.

"I was only checking for a pulse." Shino said honestly and truthfully.

Itachi gave him a death glare.

Shino sat still.

Everyone stood still.

Itachi felt superior. He thought that his death glare made them be scared of him…

But he was wrong.

"If you're not afraid of my crappy death glare, then what is it? Is Sasuke making a weirdo face at me from behind me?"

Wrong.

"I-I-Itachi, it can't be Sasuke coz' Sasuke's tied up and unconscious." Gaara mumbled.

"Then who…"

Itachi slowly turned around to see what was behind me.

His eyes met ghostly and killer eyes…

"Holy…

A smile curved on the ghostly face.

"…crap."

_Soon...it...will...be...over...for all...of you_, Bloody Mary said as the wind blew harsh against the whole house.


End file.
